Talk:Timeline
Can anyone help fill in events, especially during the blank years? Anyone know when Harbinger returned from the dead? Anyone know when the first Deadite TP was? --BZero 21:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) From Dean -- I can remember a lot of things, but I have trouble putting dates to them. -First thing I remember is the Mindwarp. Dunno how it started, but those who participated had their minds rearranged. -Next major event I remember is the Timewarp. People shifting into their past/present/future selves. All sorts of alternate Primes and Decepticon Rulers. RV became the RV of Next Tuesday. -Army of Darkness: Pretty much what it sounds like. Wheeljack invented a small remote control that could open a portal in space and time. It led to a horrible future Cybertron, in which a dark presence corrupted the Transformers and brought them back from the dead, this evil army led by Bad Mort. The Autobots managed to close the portal, but the remote was left on the other side. -St Louis: The Decepticons set up shop in St Louis in order to harness hydroelectric power. It lasted for months. The Autobots finally ousted the Decepticons, but not before Trypticon fell on a large portion of the city. Dino-Crater. Ouch. -Goldcannon: Using gold, Shockwave managed to synthesize Electrum, a gold-colored liquid that makes Transformer armor practically impervious to attack. The downside: continued use resulted in insanity. Shockwave grew paranoid and disappeared with the Synthetic Electrum for months. Starscream and Ultra Magnus worked together to find Shockwave and destroy the electrum. -Return of the Deadites: Using the Dimensional Channel-Changer, Bad Mort manages to invade our world, setting up a fortress in a junkyard.Wtih the portal open, the Evil begins to spill over, reanimating the dead and corrupting the living. The living of our world managed to fight them back to their own dimension, closing the portal once again. -Galactic Gladiators: An interstellar arena program arrives in orbit around Earth, promising carnage and entertainment...Total Carnage Entertainment, to be specific. Many Cybertronian slaves were used as combatants for the viewers' delight. Many Transformers entered the competition, hoping for a shot at the title. A few sabotage efforts were made, none of them particularly successful. Gathros, the reigning champion, broke his slave conditioning and chased Egadro off into space. (If I got any of that wrong, feel free to hurt me.) -Predators: Cobra had some trouble with drug cartels, and so went down to Colombia to intervene. The Joes followed. Both teams found themselves being stalked by invisible alien hunters. A captured Predator's wrist device was triggered in the Cobra facility, leveling the underground research lab. -Decepticons Re-Invade North America: The Nemesis was reconstructed in secret and placed in orbit, with Starscream in command of it. On Earth, Megatron launched an elaborate plot to divide the Autobot forces, while concentrating the Decepticons inside the Ark (after it was burried by volcanic activity.) During this time, Cobra constructed the Colombia base on the ashes of the old research facility, using it to field-test new vehicles and weaponry. Omega Supreme was used to literally break into the Nemesis, and the Autobots brought it crashing down to Earth. A joint force of Autobots, GI Joe, and Cobra fought back against the Decepticons and sent them packing. -Aliens vs Predator: A research facility housed within the Sierra Mining Facility, in the Sierra Nevada, unleashed a subspace wave that damaged a passing Predator seeding ship. The vessel crashed into the mines, releasing its queen and her eggs. The facility was overrun, and the platoon of Marines sent in to investigate were overpowered by the xenomorphs. GI Joe went in, while the disgraced hunters from the previous TP were given an opportunity to reclaim their honor: go fix this mess. While a team of Joes became trapped within the mines, the Predators enlisted the aid of Cobra...since they kicked the hunters' asses last time. The joint effort was sufficient to eliminate the infestation with limited casualties. -Necropolis Rising: The Deadites come back, this time drawing in a pair of Cobras to corrupt and send back. Kinetic and Grease plant a beacon in Siberia, allowing the portal to anchor itself into our world. The Deadites begin bringing over chunks of Metroplex and Trypticon, building their own undead cityformer: Necroplex. Evil ensues. The Decepticons build the Horrorcons (non-Pretender, of corpse) to infiltrate the Deadites, and Optimus Prime himself chucks the beacon back through the portal. Necroplex is sucked inside-out, pulling the Deadites back with him. -Luminous: Sterling was a history buff, and an archaeologist, and...well...he hated the other Transformers. He hated their war, and thought it was a perversion of Primus' creations. He knew of a weapon built by Primus to help bring His creations back under control, but he did not expect it to be the killer super-warrior that it turned out to be. Luminous' body was destroyed en route to Earth, but her core survived and used Cobras' resources to construct a new body. She proceeded to eliminate Transformers, using their components to augment herself. (At this point, I was forced to take an 8-month hiatus, and Typhoon took over the Luminous TP.) Luminous constructed an enormous citadel in Brazil and abducted people, using them as a biomechanical computer network. The myriad factions worked together to defeat her, thanks in part to Soundwave's infiltration. -IMORTAL: You all know this one. B) -- We might need TP pages for these, too. --BZero 04:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) In Depth Joe/Cobra I have a Broad Overview of the Years 1978-1988 or 1989 (I can't recall which) From the Joe and Cora Side of things, that I can put up. It's not broken down by Month, but it does conflict a little with the Timeline as established here. It uses the Comics (And JMM's Website, I have permission from theWebOwner to use it) for continuitity. I can Post it if you'd like, or Ty, I can email it to you first, to see if you want to use it, before posting. Kadjem 15:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it Starts in 74, With Billy's Birth, and It ends in 90, with the the War in Benzheen. But 1989 is non-existant. 1990 only has the War mentioned. I Really need to flesh out anything after 1988... Maybe it's own Page? Although, Maybe just put it into the Years... Although, exact dates (By months don't really exist, since it is hard to do with Comic Book Continuity) Kadjem 17:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) * Either could work. Months aren't necessary - stuff can be added to the years pages, and major events added to the primary timeline. Dates on our timeline can be changed to fit canon, up until the end of the Marvel Joe comic series and the beginning of the MUX in 1997, where we diverged. Feel free to email me, post here, or both! Thanks! --BZero 17:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories for Years? Should we make a category for each IC Year, and move the year pages to Category pages (therefore automatically linking the logs to the year if they use a category tag, rather than having to add them to the year page by hand)? Or is it better to leave the year pages they way they are, with logs organized chronologically by month, rather than alphabetically by title? or would both be good, with the month-breakdown at the time and the category breakdown at the bottom? ideas? --BZero 02:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC)